


All My Loves - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, F/M, Human Jack, M/M, No Apocalypse, Protective Bobby Singer, Wincest Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), angels learn to play nice, au where jack is claire's son, bobby understands, hunter's diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: They say that we fall in love with three people over our lifetime, each one for a specific reason. Each person that we fall in love with is something that we are seeking at that particular time in our lives. Dean has been falling for Sammy in many different ways over the years, for as long as he can remember. How could he possibly have three loves? So he sits down to think it through and decides that while he may have had three loves in his life, he has never stopped loving his Sammy, and never will.





	All My Loves - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks for ncdover's story ["All My Loves"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099062)

**Story link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099062

**Art post on LJ/DW:** https://sandy79.livejournal.com/116024.html | https://sandy79.dreamwidth.org/119391.html

(all images are clickable for full-size)

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/77/b2/uaq7dk2i_o.jpg)

** Chapter Headers: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ce/4e/prwazlzS_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ac/be/mcmvzeWv_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/65/0b/avimjKCv_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/00/21/2RNuPrhR_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/d4/EhmbWznW_o.jpg)

** Intros: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/69/b0/qUyTw0nj_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/12/ca/mz25KsgM_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/17/5f/FHN4MWf3_o.jpg)  
_Chapter 2 | Chapter 3 | Chapter 4_

** Dividers: **

_Chapter 2_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/02/ea/Fbg2KnXZ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a0/06/UCcSEYbr_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/48/5b/18ZD6oww_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a6/4e/QkeVX2rm_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/64/fbuitm7C_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/7f/f4/Vn6kawRx_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/13/28/vBXpAVCD_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/87/22/iqnsxQxF_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ad/6b/0RltqMYD_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a7/7e/GHiENQRw_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/8d/0a/vPsoYkSZ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/d3/05/cV4PrTSc_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ca/ff/eX7HWEYf_o.jpg)

_Chapter 3_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e8/45/HuWVYefT_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/83/7d/Koqbl5wb_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/3c/f2/cmLdppUi_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/34/ad/TZIu6n2D_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/17/24/7ksJXWJm_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/cf/d0/SP4flfRq_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/20/VBr5vgJF_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/17/8b/KU0ntMPv_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/2c/d1/MudaUXww_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/78/d0/bX50uNas_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/99/12/6g5EEAHM_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/45/ca/XcniSZ5n_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e5/f0/UvxIg8dC_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/68/c1/nMq76OcM_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a1/8d/0TVMOghV_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/7d/06/Yy8ATrPu_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/46/9e/T6jqQG17_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/0f/3e/m4pwh7Hv_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/72/f3/pha5xvLQ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/58/98/7aSeFlQz_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/fd/f8/XkZptbVn_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/02/a9/WZBvCWe3_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/65/09/slzSMdVV_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/7d/55/zCxPcI5u_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/d3/8f/BcAQg0OZ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/68/15/q1N8R5bq_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/49/f6/A1v0NFK1_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c7/6b/OnLRkiky_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/f3/d8/qJe3pYbQ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a5/65/9pLxDkmS_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/46/20/0BtlqofK_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/f7/14/9HzmTF2w_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/4b/03/OqIcIHmw_o.jpg)

_Chapter 4_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c0/9f/ilp171j8_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/8f/ef/IsoNrHAJ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/59/d0/QmoSo20T_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/44/7b/w5EtcJwg_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/37/ef/CN8dnagt_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/fe/9f/s3cYfWeW_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/96/0RdP6azN_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/16/5a/dpwXl8ZR_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/5e/9aKzFREb_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a0/e0/j01QWF5b_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c2/fc/PRbka82Q_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/86/4a/t8q1lM4o_o.jpg)

_Chapter 5_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/8c/a2/X0fVB5do_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/cd/e1/Yn7efro0_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/b4/bb/1ouyhj0I_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c0/18/M1scTCgr_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/87/08/cbE5LZUT_o.jpg)

** Scene Pics/Letters: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/df/df/gnMIAF0x_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/0c/bf/F1NcDzXN_o.jpg)

_Dean's Letter in Chapter 3 | Sam's Letter in Chapter 5_

** End Pic: **

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/cc/ed/ft1AtJ18_o.jpg)

** Notes: **

** _Images:_ **

all images via Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

** _Fonts:_ **

_Title/Chapter Headers/End Pic:_ [Hellotropica](https://www.dafont.com/hellotropica.font)

_Credits/Intros:_ [Arucard](https://www.dafont.com/arucard.font)

_Names/Dividers/Dean's Letter:_ [Daddys Girl](https://www.dafont.com/daddysgirl.font)

_Divider/Sam's Letter:_ [Calligraffiti](https://www.1001freefonts.com/calligraffitti.font)

_Final 2 Dividers:_ [A Casual Handwriting Pen](https://www.dafont.com/a-casual-handwritten-pen.font)

** That's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my author lots of love! **


End file.
